IN THE 90TH MINUTE
by etherial dragon 32
Summary: Sabertooth Goalkeeper Lucy Heartfilia has suffered a huge injury. An agreement is made to a stranger but at what cost? Also can she save the one thing a goalkeeper can't save? Mainly Nalu with hints of other ships.


**A.N:** **Hey guys here's another fanfic about my OTP. This is going to be a sports fic so please be patient on some terms but don't worry I'll ask at the end if you want me to continue with this. But first I'll place this as a oneshot. So without any delay let's begin with this new fic.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Etherial dragon 32 does not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and Kodansha.**

 **Prologue:**

Six months is what she heard the team physiotherapist tell her. It was as if someone had torn her heart as it was her life on the line. Lucy Heartfilia was shocked when the physiotherapist told her. She thought back on how she was injured, during a friendly match between Mermaid Heel and Sabertooth a 75th minute freekick from Kagura Mikazuchi forced Lucy to dive to her right side where she parried the ball away but when she landed she heard a pop sound in her right knee. Immediately she knew something was wrong as she was stretchered out and straight to the hospital where the doctor performed an MRI scan. After getting the results the doctor looked at her in sympathy and said "I'm sorry miss Heartfilia but according to your MRI scan it shows that you have a torn PCL ,a torn MCL and a torn ACL of your right knee, with your injuries it would take at most 13 months but if you opt to undergo a reconstruction operation it would take around six months to eight months on the sidelines." Lucy could only nod in shock as she couldn't believe that she wouldn't be playing in the Fiore Premier League female division, and since Sabertooth were the three time champions for three seasons running. If she couldn't play then they couldn't win since she was known as the spider woman due to her quick reflexes and tremendous agility.

While walking to her physiotherapist after her injury with the help of her crutches she saw a sight that caused her to stop and watch. The tv store which was showing a game in the Fiore Premier League Men's Division between Blue Pegasus and Fairy Tail a team which was struggling in the past seven years after the retirement of their star players like Gildarts Clive and Macao Conbolt left a huge dent which was nearly impossible to fill. Lucy thinking that the Fairies as they were known as would suffer another huge loss they were currently trailing 3-1 and time was running out as it was the 86th minute. Suddenly Hibiki Lates a Blue Pegasus midfielder was dispossessed by Freed Justine, a Fairy Tail midfielder who sent a long ball to Romeo Conbolt , the son of Macao Conbolt who was an attacking midfield who was only 17 but was a rising prodigy, who crossed it over to Laxus Dreyar who headed the ball powerfully towards the bottom corner of the goal which brought another goal back causing it to be 3-2. Then while the game entered the 90th minute, Nab , the Fairies hulking striker was running towards Blue Pegasus' goal where one of their defenders, Ren Akatsuki fouled Nab outside the box causing Nab to be stretchered out with his subtitution Natsu Dragneel came on. Natsu was a tan young man who had spiky salmon(pink)hair which caused even Lucy to laugh as he was smiling dorkily with his no.7 jersey as he came on. Immediately he stood over the ball as he prepared to take the freekick. Lucy was shocked as the way he stood over it, it was a position in which a left footed person would shoot it normally, but he was right footed so what he did astonished everybody he shot it with his right foot but the ball curved like a banana which left the Blue Pegasus goalkeeper rooted to spot astounded. Not only the goalkeeper but everyone in the stadium was open mouthed in shock. In the last minute of the game as the scores were 3-3 the miracle or the talent of Natsu Dragneel was seen. The Fairy Tail winger known as Jet was running along the sides when he spotted Natsu running towards the goal where he floated a cross which would have been deemed too high for any player, but Natsu actually jumped up like he had wings and met the cross with his head which floated above the goalkeepers head making the game 3-4 in Fairy Tail's favour. And as if waiting for the goal, the referee blew the final whistle to end the game. Lucy was still standing in shock as she saw the Fairies come back from behind to win the game, but what intrigued her was the no.7 Natsu Dragneel as he came on for only 6 minutes but his quick double gave Fairy Tail the win, so when she got back she searched for the Fairy Tail team Roster and this is what she saw:

 _TEAM: FAIRY TAIL_

 _CURRENT POSITION IN LEAGUE: 7_ _th_

 _TEAM ROSTER:_

 _GOALKEEPERS_ _: 1. Max_

 _23_. _Elfman Strauss._

 _35\. Erik.._

 _DEFENDERS:_ _2\. Mystogan Fernandez._

 _12\. Wakaba_

 _4\. Seigrain Fernandez_

 _5\. Alzack Conell._

 _3\. Mest Gryder._

 _MIDFIELDERS:_ _6\. Freed Justine._

 _15\. Droy._

 _20\. Laxus Dreyar._

 _19\. Gray Fullbuster._

 _17\. Gajeel Redfox._

 _16\. Jet._

 _27\. Romeo Conbolt._

 _25\. Loke Celestial._

 _8\. Jellal Fernandez._

 _STRIKERS:_ _9\. Nab._

 _26\. Bickslow._

 _7\. Natsu Dragneel._

After looking at their team roster she was astonished to see that Fairy tail had the strongest team but she couldn't understand why they were ranked so low in the league.

A month into her rehabilitation when she was returning home from the hospital she heard a commotion in the hospital. When she felt a body ram into her and catch her. She had closed her eyes expecting her injured knee to slam into the hard ground but she felt herself being held, she looked up and saw her saviour who smiled at her, and she found herself blushing and smiling in return. "y-y-you're-" she began her saviour put his fingers on her lips and then she couldn't help but laugh and take his hand and lean towards him while he did the same.

 **A.N:** **Well let's end it here, so I got the inspiration for this story when I tore my Meniscus ligament due to landing awkwardly on my knee. It kept me out on the sidelines for 6 weeks, so I kow the pain of any sports person with a long term injury and to go over a few terms in soccer and medical terms.**

 _ **ACL- Anterior cruciate ligament: A ligament which joins the thighbone to the shinbone. Most commonly injured in sports.**_

 _ **PCL- Posterior Cruciate Ligament: A ligament which connects the back of the thighbone to the shinbone.**_

 _ **MCL- Medial Collateral Ligament : A ligament which connects the knee to the thighbone and shinbone.**_

 _ **Outside the box : Area right outside the penalty box.**_

 _ **Banana Kick: shooting the ball which curves perfectly like the shape of a banana.**_

 **In this fanfiction Lucy is 25 so she is in the prime of her carrer and so is Natsu. Also I based Natsu's goals with real life goals scored in soccer.**

 _ **The freekick goal was scored in 2016 by a player named Moh'd Faiz Subri in the Indonesian League which won the best goal of the year by FIFA.**_

 _ **The second goal was Robin Van Persie's wonder header vs Spain in the World Cup 2014 Brazil. You can look both of them up.**_

 **So read and review please from me etherial dragon 32** **さよなら。**


End file.
